Shut Up
by angietheunicorn
Summary: songfic. Sirius is tired of living with him mom and her "pure blood mania" this is a fic discribing his feelings, and how it came to be. R&R please. rating for overkill reasons


Disclaimer. I don't own anything. I want to thank my wonderful, marvelous, spiffy totally spaztastic, hyper beta, _**RandomFandom100**_. Yeah! Go huskies!

Remember, erase the hate! Abolish the "n" word

Sirius slammed the door to his room rather violently. The dark gray room stared back at him, a cabinet that held family heirlooms had been smashed, and glass littered the floor. He smiled dully when he saw the patch of carpet he had ripped up from the floor.

His bloody mother had lectured him once again on what his actions were like.

He slammed his fist into the wall, his breath coming hard and fast. They were so controlling. Maybe he was just a teen, but he was tired of their attitude.

"Sirius Black!" his mother screeched. " You open this door right now, you mud blood!" she yelled.

"Go shove it!" he screamed back.

"You are a disgrace to the blood that runs through your veins!" she continued. He sat on his bed, his jaw squared and his eyes harder than emeralds.

"Yeah? Well, want to know what?" he screamed

"For generations, our family had been the pure blooded nation that has kept the wizarding race pure! How dare you defile your father's name!"

"I could care less about my father, and about you and your pure blood mania!" he shouted

"Why, you ignorant mud blood!"

"I would rather be a muggle than your son!"

"Why couldn't you be more like Regulas?" she spat. She took her wand out and blasted the door down. She came in, and hit her son full in the face. He rolled off the bed and she waited until he got up, his cheek going red.

" You are a disgrace to the family name, a disgrace to me!" she cried.

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you  
_

"Yeah, well, open your eyes!" Sirius yelled

"And you fraternize with those inferior to you!" she screamed, " Regulas told me that you hang out with that Lily Evans girl!"

"Yeah, I do, and she alone has given me more respect than what you have!" Sirius yelled, his fists balled and trembling with anger.

_You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me  
_

"You are a disgrace to the name Black! For years, all of our kin has been in Slytherin! But no, you were in Gryffindor, you slattern!" she cried, and hit him again. His nose began to bleed, " and you hang out with blood traitors, like the Potters!" she cried, and hit her son again. He dodged, which made her angrier.

"Get your dirty mouth off of the Potters!" he growled, and she grinned evilly.

_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right _

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today  


"But the biggest blood traitor of all Is James Potter!" she sneered, and then fell back as Sirius hit her full on. She looked shocked, and so did he. She put her hand to her nose, and pulled it away, seeing the blood. Her eyes locked on his and welled with anger. For a moment, she just looked at him, and then she began to scream.

" YOU BETTER PRAY FOR MERCY, YOU BLOOD TRAITOR!!!" she wailed, and Sirius took a step back "YOU NO GOOD, MUDBLOOD, EMPTY HEADED, DISHOURABLE DOG!!" she raved, her onslaught of blows missing the very agile youth. She landed a punch on his right eye. She stood back while he felt his eyes well up with tears and he felt his head throb.

"Maybe I have knocked some sense into your empty head. You were born to be a Black, and be pure blooded, so you might as well get used to it, and that means no hanging out with mud bloods, or blood traitors-." She said snidely.

"SHUT UP!" he suddenly screamed, " YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME!" he screamed, and he felt himself trembling with a surge of anger. All those harsh words, and beating, they all needed to be repaid.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

" ALL I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOU IS THAT YOU ARE MY SON, AS MUCH AS I WISH I HAD DIED IN BIRTH, AS YOU ARE DISGRACE TO OUR NOBLE HERITAGE. YOU ARE A BLACK, AND YOU ARE A PURE BLOOD, NOT A MUGGLE MIXED SLATTERN!" she retorted. He growled in anger. He took a breath, and then went to the door and whipped it open, ready to leave this house forever. It slammed in front of him.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET OUT OF THE BEATING YOUR GOING TO GET!" she screamed

" I don't think, but this time, I am not intending to stay!" he yelled. He turned to her, and he flipped her off.

_There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
_

_You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not  
_

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screeched, and then slapped him full across the face. She then pointed her wand at him

"CRUCIO!" she screamed, and he writhed in pain. He had been exposed to this before, so it wasn't as bad, but it still hurt. When his mother stopped, he was on the floor, on his stomach, breathing heavily.

_You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face _

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today  


"That is the very last time you will do that to me!" Sirius said. His mother scowled, and then pursed her lips.

"And what is to stop me?" she asked him, and did it again. He got up afterwards, and took a breath while she rambled.

"NO SON OF MINE WOULD DISHONOR ME IN SUCH A WAY!" she was yelling, and she kicked him in the face. He recoiled.

"YOU LIKE THAT? WELL, WANT TO KNOW WHAT? YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED, YOU FILTHY WASTE OF MY PUREBLOOD!" she shouted, kicking him again and again. He grabbed her leg, and pulled her down.

" I TOLD YOU TO SHUT YOUR TRAP!" He growled, holding his arm while she tried to kick him. He took the wand from her hand, and bound her legs with ropes he conjured

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down _

Will never bring me down  


"YOU ARE GOING TO UNBIND ME THIS VERY MOMENT, OR I'LL DISOWN YOU AND CAST YOU TO THE STREETS!" She raved, " IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU, YOU STUPID BLOOD TARITOR, YOU WILL UNBIND ME AND RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

" Don't you tell me what to do!" he told her, making her bonds tight.

_Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away  
_

" SIRIUS, YOU BLOODTRAITOR!" she yelled, and Sirius rolled his eyes. Huge bruises were spreading over his face, and over his arms and legs. He even thought his arm might be fractured, or really bruised.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
_

"I SHOULD NEVER HAVE BORN YOU, YOU MUDBLOOD!" She shouted at him. He took her wand in between his two hands, and flexed the wood, watching as her eyes got wider.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" she screamed, and her face contorted into a mask of pure hate. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! YOU BASTARD! YOU MUDBLOOD, YOU BORE, YOU MUGGLE!"

"I told you to shut your trap!" he reminded her. She continued shouting.

_  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
_

She continued screaming, and he flexed the wood and snapped it clean in half. She was in shock for a second, then shouted,

" YOU MURDERING SON OF A MUDBLOOD! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR THAT! THAT WAS A FAMILY HEIRLOOM!" he took a cloth and gagged her.

_Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down_

He smiled sweetly at her as he grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"Goodbye mum, and don't bother sending a letter." He said, and then vanished in a flare of emerald fire

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Yes? No? Anything? I think this really captures Sirius's mood as he left his house for the last time. Yeah._


End file.
